Legacy Unbound
by Andrei - ddrhckrzz
Summary: They had a legacy to uphold. They come from the upper-class of society. They're both going to Beacon. As if the two of them couldn't get similar enough, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee found each other bound, with both their destinies and their lives. It made them wonder, what kind of legacy would they make? (Stronger and More Mature Jaune and Weiss AU)
1. Prologue

**Legacy Unbound**

 **Prologue - First Trial**

* * *

Blood splattered upon his face.

He was too weak. Too weak to do anything—too useless to do anything, enough so that his sister had to pay.

"Carmine!" Jaune screamed, scrambling towards her bleeding form. No, it can't be—she can't—she can't die here!

Carmine glanced at him with a grimace before turning back to the Ursa and used the sharp edges of her bow to cut off its large head. Then she collapsed onto her knee, gasping as the pain finally hit her. She looked around cautiously again, watching for any more Grimm to come towards them, sighing as she realized that that was the last of the hoard—immediately coughing out blood as she remembered how her breastplate had been damaged severely, to the point that it was painfully digging into her stomach.

"Carmine—no! I'm so sorry!" suddenly, her little brother was by her side, and she grimaced as he looked at her injuries—she had to get him out of here, if he stays here any longer—

There was a roar, she turned and raised her bow, creating an arrow with what Aura she could muster up and glaring at the direction of the roar. A Beowolf went out of the woods and she released the ethereal arrow, instantly killing the Grimm as the arrow pierced its head.

Jaune watched this and gulped, looking at Carmine worriedly. He knew what this meant for her—she had practically no Aura left, and neither did he. Even if he did, however, he wouldn't be able to help her at all due to how he hadn't been able to properly manifest the family Semblance yet.

"Jaune." he saw her look at him again, this time with a pained look. "You need to go back, at this rate—" she coughed again, more blood coming out, but she continued, "—at this rate, we're both going to die here."

He shook his head furiously, tears forming in his eyes, "Carmine, no! That's insane, we both have to go back!" He can't leave her here, she would die!

"You can't carry me either, not with this…" she grit her teeth as she looked down to her legs which barely supported her, there was a large gash in her leg, one that went through her armor. Jaune noticed this and immediately carried her over to a nearby tree, laying her down against it. "Jaune, no, you can't—"

"Like hell I'm not going to try!" Jaune clenched his fists, glaring at her even as tears streamed down his face. "Carmine, you've helped me so much—helped me get this far, I can't just… I can't just leave you here without trying at least."

Carmine frowned at him, but didn't say anything as he glowed white, his Aura flickering slightly as he tried to manifest it. He had his eyes shut as he laid his hand upon her form. She chuckled, letting her hand run through his hair, as bloody as it was.

"Jaune…" she whispered softly, feeling herself weaken even as her brother desperately tried to use his Semblance on her. "It's okay… I'll be…" she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward to hug him, even if it hurt, even if it reminded her of her fate. She was okay with it. "It's okay to fail—it's okay to lose something—" she coughed out blood again, "—or someone… just please… don't let their memory bog you down. Don't let my memory stop you from moving on… okay?"

Jaune cried, hugging her desperately. "But… Carmine…"

"Shh… Jaune. You need to go. Please… if not for yourself, then for our siblings…" Carmine whispered, rubbing his back, even as she felt her consciousness fade away. "I love you, Jaune. I have one last wish…"

"Anything, Carmine! I love you, I—"

"Alba Mors… Take care of her for me, will you?" Jaune paused at that. "Please… she will gratefully aid you in your journey…"

"But she's not—"

"Please, Jaune! I want you to remember me always by your side, and Alba will help with that. I know what would happen if you were to remember me by my death—please don't do that. At least with this… you'll have a living memory to remember me by." Carmine begged, looking Jaune in the eyes as she handed her weapon to him.

Jaune hesitated, looking down at the offered weapon.

He knew how much it meant to Carmine… and yet for her to give it to him like this…

"Jaune! Please! I'm not going to last any longer—" she coughed again, this time even more blood coming out, making Jaune panic as he took the Alba Mors from her. He hurried to unlatch her armor and grimaced when he saw her chest, seeing the blood coming out of it. She gasped and looked up at him, this time giving him a pleading look as she took his hand. "Jaune… you know the ritual. Please. An Arc cannot go back on their word…"

Jaune gripped Alba Mors in his hand and grit his teeth, after a moment, however, he stood up, and aimed the weapon at her. He saw the weapon glow a slight golden hue in his hands and he couldn't help but cry.

Carmine smiled. "Remember, Jaune, just like I taught you… Raise the bow…" he raised it, "Form the arrow—think of a small pointy stick…" at that, he made a golden ethereal arrow, one made of what Aura he still had, "Place the arrow in the bow…" he placed it, "Aim at your target once more…" he aimed it at her… straight at her heart. "Pull the arrow back…" he pulled it back along the bowstring… "Take a deep breath…" he took a deep breath… "And… release."

He released it.

As he released it, he closed his eyes and recited a chant.

"For there is life beyond death, and a journey beyond life, I, Jaune Arc, male heir to the Arc Family, thirteenth scion to the line, and herald of the New Age of Remnant, hereby declare upon my right as an Arc and as a brother to this young woman, Carmine Arc, her soul to be set free, unbound from the chains of this earthly realm and towards a journey beyond death. By these words, I declare you, Carmine Arc, free from the shackles of this world!"

He took a deep breath as he finished his chant, silence surrounding him. He opened his eyes and let his tears fall, but he did not cry.

He turned.

He turned and walked away, walked as far away as possible.

As far away from the bright white light that shined up to the skies.

"You will not be forgotten…" he muttered, looking down to Alba Mors, his grip on it tightening for a moment, "Not by me…"

He walked through the forest once again, and for the first time ever since he'd stepped foot into here, there was no life.

No Grimm, no animals… just him.

He, Crocea Mors, and Alba Mors.

Just… them.

After a long walk, he finally arrived back at their town and saw the people waiting for them. But only he arrived.

They were all silent, even his family. They must have seen it. The beacon that signified the death of yet another Arc.

He'd only seen it once before, but now… now he'd seen it twice.

He looked to his father for a moment, an understanding coming between them, and he averted his gaze, looking down to the ground.

When did it start to rain?

* * *

 **A/N: Ah... new story again. I'm really sorry for putting up so many new stories, but I promise I'll work on this one and VIII more often. Dice of Destiny is yet to be seen, but I have plans for this and VIII at least, so we'll see how those go. May do weekly chapters on this if it garners enough interest. Also, Jaune may not be the only one who's stronger and more mature here...**


	2. Job Hunt

**Legacy Unbound**

 **Chapter 1 - Job Hunt**

* * *

Jaune yawned as he browsed through his scroll. Finding nothing and everything at once.

He grimaced, all these jobs were… well, they weren't _bad_ per se, it was just… a lot of them required him to be a certified Huntsman, which is rather… well, it's not quite ideal.

"Have you found something to your liking yet, Jaune?" he glanced to his right and saw Joan, the only other blonde in the family other than him and their father, leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head, nuzzling his face with hers, earning a giggle from her.

"Sadly, no. Most of these require me to be a certified Huntsman first, which would take a long time to get to that point." he explained, turning back to his scroll to continue browsing through the different jobs he could apply for. "Which is a shame, really. I mean… we can use the Arc name to get something decent for me, but even then, not many people would trust me since I'm not really a certified Huntsman yet."

"Hmm… that's true, I suppose." Joan muttered beside him, continuing to hug him, and he just continued to browse through his scroll, her watching from his side.

"Why don't you go to Beacon then?" he looked to his left and raised a brow, seeing Olivia, the green-haired girl in the family, lean on the top of the couch to look at him. "It's not a bad place to start, y'know."

Jaune blinked at that, contemplating it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I suppose that can work. Though I'd have liked to earn some money alongside being there as well. Would be useful y'know?"

"Why do you need money anyways?" he turned to the other couch, seeing Tania, the orange-haired girl of the family, "It's not like you'd really need it until later on, as an Arc, we have access to a large amount of wealth…"

Jaune laughed at that but shook his head, "Yeah, I get that Tania, but I'd like to be able to support myself at least. Contribute some more to that wealth and all that. Besides, it'd make my gifts to you guys a lot more meaningful." he said with a smile, before he looked around and blinked, "Wait, where're the blue trio?" he asked, referring to the triplets who had different shades of blue for their hair.

Tania shrugged, as did Olivia, but Joan answered for them, "They're out on some mission right now from Sanctum, said they'll be back soon." she said while he looked at her with a worried look. "Come on big bro, they'll be _fine_ , you know how they are."

Jaune frowned, before sighing, "I suppose. It just worries me sometimes…" he mumbled before blinking and shaking their head. "Oh who am I kidding? Violet would most likely wreck the Grimm's butt anyways."

Joan chuckled nuzzling her face into his again, "Yeah!" she laughed as Jaune closed his scroll and started to hug her back, tickling her sides, "J-Jaune! Please!"

"That's what you get for being so affectionate with him, Joan." Olivia snorted from behind them, "Oh yeah, how has medic training been for you so far, Joan?" she asked when Jaune stopped and reversed their positions, Joan now lying back against Jaune he hugged her.

She hummed, putting a hand on her chin. "Well… It's been going pretty well so far, it's just annoying how I can't just use my Semblance to heal people all the time, it's so much easier that way."

"Yeah, that may be true, Joan, but you have to remember that our Auras, while massive, isn't quite endless." Jaune pointed out, forming a ball of Aura to emphasize his point. "But—"

"Jaune! Come to the library real quick, I found a job for you!" Jaune blinked as he was interrupted by the voice of his father, Alexander Arc, calling him.

He then released Joan from his hug and pulled back the ball of Aura into him, standing up from the couch. He looked at his sisters and they looked back at him with smiles.

"Well, you heard dad, big bro, go get it!" Olivia said with a smile while Joan cheered for him and Tania nodded with a small smile.

"Heh, thanks guys." Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head, before turning and heading towards his father's room.

The Arc Manor was large, sure, but it wasn't so large that going from one room to another would be a long walk by itself. He walked out the central living room and into the hallways, then he walked towards the large doors which were currently open with his father waiting for him by the door.

His father gestured for him to hurry up and he ran for a moment, before arriving at the library. He walked in and his dad closed the doors behind them, he blinked as he saw the large screen of the library being used—two white haired, blue eyed women looking through the screen.

"Ah, so this is your son, Alexander? My, he's grown to become quite the handsome young man since I've last seen him." Since she'd last seen him? Had he… he didn't remember meeting this woman before—though the white hair and blue eyes did remind him of… It can't be right? He looked to his father for an explanation and he chuckled shaking his head, making him turn back to them with a frown, unsure of what to make of them. "Ah… I'm sorry, I had forgotten to introduce myself. I am Willow Schnee, and this is my daughter, Weiss Schnee. And… well, I suppose you've been looking for a job, haven't you, Jaune?"

He blinked, wondering why they'd have contacted him or his father, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I see. I suppose you were also looking to become a Huntsman as well, I presume?"

He tilted his head at that, looking to his father inquisitively, but he just nodded at him, urging for him to speak. He turned back to Willow and took a breath, nodding, "Yes. It is my duty as an Arc after all. Though I have been looking for alternatives in case I am not accepted to Beacon or Haven Academy."

"I see… I presume you've looked into Atlas and Shade Academy as well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, please don't call me that, it makes me feel old." Willow chuckled and Jaune saw a small smile rise to Weiss' face from behind Willow as well. "So, Jaune, I know that you are an Arc and have a legacy to uphold, this is why you want to be a Hunter right?"

That was… Jaune found himself grimacing before he schooled his features immediately. Willow waited patiently with a smile on her face, however, and he took a deep breath, nodding and looking at her in the eye. "Yes."

Willow nodded at that, "Short and straight to a point, very good. Then… I have a proposition for you, Jaune Arc. I have already talked about this with your father, and thus now I only need you to accept this."

Suddenly, his scroll pinged, and he looked down to look at what caused it.

When he saw the message, however, his eyes widened.

This was…

Immediately, he looked to Willow and replied, "I accept."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Very good. Then you should expect to see each other in a few weeks. Have a good day, Jaune, Alexander."

Then he turned to his father to say something as the screen turned to black, but was interrupted from a new message in his scroll.

She was quick.

Regardless of that, he glared up at his father.

"Dad, did you seriously just marry me off to Weiss Schnee?"

* * *

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **ZenithTempest - I'm glad you think of it that way! To be honest I was really nervous when I had finished writing the prologue yesterday, thinking to myself just how bad and hopeless it was, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it! This story is going to be more of a fun main project for me anyways. I've gotten a bit tired of One More Chance for a bit so I'm trying this out yeah.**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks! And, uh, sorry but my Scarlet Knight or otherwise known as Magic Tricks story won't really come out until a long _long_ time from now. If you're looking for a different pairing to mix stuff up with though, maybe VIII would be good (once I update it) because I'm planning for it to be something... well, rather far from White Knight.**

 **Celestia's Paladin - Yeah, our talks in the discord really made me think about it, and just like always I stole the idea and ran off with it to write it down xDD. Would be interesting to see what you think of this turn of events though.**

 **OmegaWarlordX - Thanks! Hope you stick around and enjoy it!**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to make longer ones but so far I'm just finding this to be a good pace, at least a good pace for me to release the chapters and all that.**

 **Oh yeah, I also need a Beta reader for this story, so if anyone's up for it just PM me. Love you all.**


	3. New Message

**Legacy Unbound**

 **Chapter 2 - New Message**

* * *

It was bright.

Too bright.

Jaune groaned, sitting up on his bed and blearily looking up to the curtains and sighing as he realized that it was opened on purpose so he would wake up early. Not that he minded too much, it was just annoying since he could still wake up at an early enough time if he wanted to.

That being said, today wasn't really a training day for him, even if he would have liked it to be.

His scroll gave a loud ping and he turned towards it, blinking.

Huh, she must be awake then.

He stretched his muscles a bit, and cracked his knuckles. This was his daily morning ritual, get out of bed, and clean it up—then look at his scroll for any new messages. Though that last one was mostly added impromptu from the events from a few weeks ago.

Right. He was engaged to one Weiss Schnee. He groaned, he still couldn't believe it. His sisters were very happy, if a bit confused, and his mother… well, suffice to say his dad got a very stern talking to afterwards. Then him, he forgot just how quick he had agreed to it too, but how could he _not_? The benefits were great, not to mention how he would be guaranteed a spot in Beacon already, and… well, while his mother, Marianne, was quite distressed by it, due to having a rather distasteful memory with the Schnee, she did support his decision, with the promise, of course, that if the relationship ever turns out bad she _will_ annul the marriage. And she was an Arc, so she really can do it.

Willow had talked to Marianne though, and reassured her woes… just slightly.

He loved his mother, he really did, but, just like much of his sisters, well… they're quite protective of him. Which he understood why, he was the only male heir of the Arc family after all. The only one who would be worthy to wield Crocea Mors for a long while—unless one of his sisters decided to have a son or something—but ignoring that, he couldn't die. Not like how—he's not going to die.

Not with his responsibility.

Carmine—she would never want that.

His scroll pinged again and he focused on it once more.

Right. Weiss.

He walked towards the desk which his scroll was placed on and opened it, reading the messages from her.

He couldn't help but smile, for all that one might have perceived Weiss Schnee as a cold person, she didn't seem much like that—at least, not from the impression he got from the messages. Though… to be fair, she may just be doing that because it was contractually required of her to do so… but…

He sighed, shaking his head. He'll find out today, he supposed. She is arriving here soon, after all.

 _'Good morning Jaune! I hope you've gotten an adequate amount of rest today.'_ was the message he got from Weiss, and he chuckled, typing up a reply to her.

 _'Well… what if I said I didn't?'_ he waited a few seconds, then he got a reply from her.

 _'Then it would be a shame. You wouldn't want to miss out on what I have planned, do you?'_

 _'Oh of course not! Also—you have plans? Should I be scared?'_

 _'Didn't I tell you this before? I always have a plan. Don't be scared either, it wouldn't be fun for either of us at that point.'_ Jaune smiled at that, he supposed he should have expected that.

 _'Sorry, I was just joking about the last part. Though, shouldn't I be the one with the plans instead? I am the guy after all…'_

 _'Hmm… true. But no, I like planning things out, unless you have anything to say about what I have planned so far?'_ she asked, and he saw that there was an attachment along with the message. He looked at it and raised a brow at how detailed it was. It was a spreadsheet with all the things they were going to do for the day and, well…

Huh. Some of these aren't so bad, actually he had to praise Weiss for her choice of restaurants, but there were a few that he knew were over-exaggerated at least on the higher class of society, but it made sense why she would choose it. She was an Atlesian after all and not a Mistralian.

He got a message from her and he glanced at it, it was just her asking if he was still there, after typing up and sending a quick message to reassure her, he looked back at the spreadsheet and edited it a bit to fit their time better, or well, to make it fit more to what would be enjoyable for them both—from the little information they both had of each other, but he didn't care too much, the whole point of this was to learn more about each other after all.

He finished up his editing and typed up a message then sent it back to Weiss, _'Here's what I think would fit better for the two of us, good choice with the restaurants by the way, except on 'The Alderon', they're rather overrated honestly, I've been there before. I also added some alternative suggestions to better fit the time we're both given—that is, if you'd like to balance the time with the two of us alone and time spent with each of our families—however accepting your family may be of me, that is.'_ he sent, along with an attachment of the edited spreadsheet.

Jaune then got up to take a shower, knowing it would take Weiss a while to reply, but he took the scroll with him anyway, just in case she replies earlier than expected. She is a fast reader after all…

He nodded to himself then walked to take a shower, scroll in hand.

He just hoped that she's as honest as she seems in her messages as in reality.

* * *

Jaune watched as a Bullhead landed at the docks.

That was the symbol. The Schnee family crest.

He knew what this meant, of course, the union of two prominent families—well, the prominent one at the moment being the Schnee, but it doesn't mean the Arc aren't as prominent as them. They're just not as well known.

However, any Arc within _any_ Huntsman team is known to always be the leader—or if not that, be one of the most vital members within it. It helped too that their family semblance in and of itself was quite… well, it was certainly much more than anything he'd seen from others before.

That isn't to say, however, that other Semblances pale in comparison to the Arc family Semblance, it only meant that the Arc takes priority over others as they can be a source of Aura—though, it doesn't mean they can't take Aura from others… but that's a different story, one that would likely make him have to remember about what happened in the Great War and why they had the rite of death for every Arc related by blood. It was more a ritual, really, but he never said that out loud.

That would basically be insulting his ancestors after all.

The door to the Bullhead lowered down onto the ground and from it came out three people, two of which he could identify from having seen them before. The three of them almost looked virtually the same to each other, had it not been for the differences between their faces and hairstyles.

With Willow, he could see that she had a low bun, while Weiss had a high ponytail and… the one who he presumed to be Winter had a high bun. It was… certainly interesting and odd to see how similar they all looked, but if there was anything he found interesting to see—Weiss seemed to have a rather bright smile on her face when she saw him, at least, a relatively bright smile compared to the slightly restrained ones her other family members had. Were they always this reserved?

It was interesting, he was sure they'd seen each other's faces just a few hours ago with their call, but then again, maybe she was just happy to see him in person? He didn't know. He thought she was beautiful and that was that. He was bound by contract to her and she to him, but he didn't think much on that other than wishing to at least be close friends with her by the time they have to consummate their marriage—but that's something else entirely.

He blinked to clear his thoughts and smiled at them, walking forward, to meet Weiss and taking her hand in his.

Ah, this was the weird part. Weiss was just a fair bit shorter than him, so some things may be rather awkward, but it didn't seem like she minded much as they both walked down to the docks, with her mother and sister following behind them.

He didn't dare say anything as they walked down towards where his family were at, and when they arrived, he unconsciously let out a breath. Feeling a gentle squeeze in his hand, he looked towards Weiss and saw her smile at him, he chuckled and shrugged, nodding at her after a moment.

Then they separated and he stood by his family while Weiss stood by hers.

They faced each other and waited patiently for someone to speak.

For a few seconds, there was nothing, until, suddenly Willow smiled and clasped her hands behind her. "Well then. You have quite the disciplined family, Alexander."

"Oh please, Willow. This wasn't my doing." Alexander chuckled, before patting Jaune's head as he stood by him, being taller by a few inches. "You can credit that to Jaune here. He is the eldest after all."

Willow raised a brow at that, "Oh? My, I didn't think one could control such a large number of siblings, but regardless, you did quite a good job, Jaune."

Jaune smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously—right, he still hadn't gotten rid of that habit of his. "Well… it wasn't always just me…" he said, looking down to the ground with a smile that slowly turned to a frown. He blinked before looking up again and shaking his head, "Ah—sorry about that. I didn't mean to—"

"No, I understand what you mean. It was Carmine, was it not? My condolences then." Willow said with a frown, before looking to her daughters for a moment. "Regardless, I believe introductions are in order?"

* * *

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **Celestia's Paladin - Nah, I don't think so. I don't have the Arc Ore Mining Company here at least hehehe. pls write it soon :'(**

 **ZenithTempest - Yes. I have like... 3 other White Knight fic ideas bouncing around in my head, so you can see how much I like this pairing.**

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly longer chapter this time, so yay! :D**

 **Expect the next chapter in a day or less. :P**

 **Oh yeah, I also need a Beta reader for this story, so if anyone's up for it just PM me. Love you all.**


	4. Introductions

**Legacy Unbound**

 **Chapter 3 - Introductions**

 **A/N: If you're interested in seeing early chapters or wish to help beta my stories, then you can go here: '** **discord .gg/zhn7zr7** **' Just remove the space.**

* * *

Introductions didn't take all that long, and by the end of it, their parents were talking with each other, leaving Jaune, his sisters, Weiss, and her older sister, Winter, to talk amongst each other.

Well—if someone would initiate the conversation other than him, that is.

"So it's due to a case of Aura melding that causes the unusual hair color then?" Weiss asked, seemingly fascinated as she looked at his sisters. "Interesting… I suppose it's a similar case to the Schnee then, is it not, Winter?" she asked her sister, who was standing beside her with a frown.

Winter glanced at Weiss before nodding. "Yes, however it is different in which instead of having different variations on hair color, we always have white hair."

Jaune smiled and nodded, and looked to Joan whose eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! As far as most research on Aura has said, cases similar to this only happen because of certain family lines with hereditary Semblances! It's quite interesting actually, it's one of my research fields right now over at Bastion."

Jaune chuckled, walking over to Joan and patting her head, earning a giggle, before looking at the Schnee sisters with a smile. "Yes, so Joan here is training to become a field medic and is currently taking her classes over at Bastion. She's at the top of her batch which is quite amazing!"

Joan chuckled, "Well, it wouldn't be the case if it weren't for big brother here and the family Semblance which the Arc possess."

"You praise me too much. You should thank your sisters more, Joan." Jaune shook his head with a smile, seeing her stammer a response against that. "Regardless, Joan here is taking the field medic route, Olivia is taking the business route, along with Tania who's planning to be an Economist, while Indigo, Violet and Azure, or as they're called by us, the blue trio, are training to become Huntresses. They're at their first year of Sanctum right now, so… yeah." he explained, shrugging, then looking to Weiss and Winter.

"A quite well-rounded family indeed…" Winter muttered, looking to Jaune as she gave a small smile. "I see you're being a good influence for them all."

Jaune shrugged, scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile, "I guess. I just usually tell them to do what they love doing best and not trying to follow in my footsteps."

"Hmm… you are the heir after all…" Winter said, frowning a bit before sighing. "Already being a better sibling than me, mother has chosen quite the boy…" Jaune blinked at that, tilting his head, before she smiled and shook his head. "Regardless, I believe it would be best if we leave you and Weiss alone. She seems rather… anxious to talk to you." she said with a smirk.

"Winter!" Weiss said, pouting at her sister.

Winter chuckled, "Well, it's true, is it not? You've been talking about how excited you were to finally meet your fiancé as he is, in your words, 'the type of guy I wished to have met before'."

"Winter!" Weiss pouted even harder, trying hard to reach up to muffle Winter's mouth and getting frustrated as she couldn't reach her. "Stop embarrassing me!"

Jaune watched on with an amused look before walking behind Weiss and hoisting her up to help her achieve her goal.

"Ha! I got you now!" Weiss laughed, before realizing that Jaune's hands were on her hips as he helped her reach Winter, making her blush. "A-Ah! Jaune!" she stammered, looking behind to see Jaune smiling at her.

Jaune chuckled and watched as Winter raised a brow at them, removing Weiss' hand from her face. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." he shrugged, unsure of what else to really say.

Winter nodded as he set Weiss down, not missing the blush that was still on her face, Winter smirked and whispered something to Weiss' ear, making her blush even harder. "W-Winter!" she exclaimed, backing away from Winter and finding herself in Jaune's arms as he steadied her.

"Hmm, maybe this isn't such a bad outcome. Mother does know best." Winter murmured, nodding to herself, watching as Weiss tried to compose herself in front of Jaune, who was just laughing at her.

"Children, I believe it's time for all of us to go." they all paused as they heard the voice of Alexander Arc, all of them turning towards him with Willow and Marianne by his side, "Jaune, Weiss, I believe you two should lead the way." at that, the two of them nodded.

Jaune turned towards Weiss with a smile, lending a hand to her, one which she took after a moment and then walking towards the car waiting for them. A large white limousine.

They sat at the front seats, just behind where the driver and his father—who walked in after them—were. Jaune and Weiss sat in the middle, while the back had all the others, that being their mothers and sisters.

When they walked in, however, he noticed that their seats looked to have been soundproofed and closed off from everyone else.

Jaune sighed at this, while Weiss just chuckled, patting him in the shoulder. "At least we'll have some private time to each other." she whispered to him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, all we're going to do is talk anyways." he shrugged, both of them sitting next to each other. "Are we going to do the thing where we ask each other questions and we answer or are we just going to talk about whatever?"

"Hmm… Let's go with the first option, I was looking to ask you some questions anyways." she said, looking at him with a frown.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he said, smiling at her.

"Why did you accept the contract as quickly as you did?" she asked with a raised brow, making him frown for a moment.

He hummed, "Straight to the point huh? Well… it's very simple really." he shrugged, "It's mostly because I needed to secure my spot in Beacon, to be honest."

"Oh?" Weiss blinked, raising a brow. "That's… surprising. But you're an Arc, wouldn't you have been able to secure a spot in Beacon Academy anyways?"

Jaune nodded, "Normally, yes. But I never attended a combat school and most of my training has only come from these… past two years, my dad wasn't the one to have trained me either, it was usually just me against a bunch of Grimm." he shrugged, frowning slightly, "That being said, I would have been in low-priority, even with my family name, and, by the looks of the contract that your mother had given, whatever slot I would have had would be overridden by whoever it is that accepts your contract. So… I decided that I might as well take the chance while I can."

"I see. Though that's not all, is it?"

"Indeed it isn't." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I… well, I generally know what it's like to be in your shoes. Responsibility being pushed upon you, a legacy that is pushed towards you and is also beyond your control… well, that, and having to make sure that your family line lives on." he sighed, "Well, I'm not really saying that I sympathize with you completely, I wouldn't be able to get that from just one glance at you or something, but… how do I put this…? I—well—I _thought_ you looked lonely. And I thought to myself of how, if you were lonely, and I was lonely, then… I might as well, right? I mean, it also felt like you were anxious about something when you were looking at me back in the first time I saw you through that screen—would it be too intrusive if I asked why?"

Weiss frowned at that, but shook her head, sighing softly, "No… it isn't." she murmured, glancing at the floor of the limousine for a moment, before looking back up at him. "I was anxious because… I had actually wanted you to accept it too." at his raised brow, she continued, "Not—not that I knew you much or anything, it… it was more of how my mother seemed to like your family a lot and, as far as I knew, that only went for a few people. So, essentially, I was hoping that whoever her first choice—which so happened to be you—would have been the one to accept. It seemed kind of naïve, now that I'm looking back at it, but… I trust my mother a lot. She's the only person in my family, other than Winter, who I know genuinely loves me and… and was also the one who helped me grow this way." she said, averting her gaze for a moment. "I would have likely been a much colder person had it not been for her."

Jaune frowned, watching her as she seemed to have a storm of emotions running through her form right in that moment. He sighed and moved closer to her, surprising her when he gave her a hug.

Weiss' eyes went wide for a moment, before she turned around and returned the hug, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood…"

"No. Don't be." Jaune murmured, closing his eyes as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I guess I was right when I thought of how you seemed to look up to your mother a lot." he chuckled, "It's… it's the same thing how a lot of my naïvety had disappeared when Carmine… when she died for me." he sighed, and he felt her hug him tighter, and he chuckled, "It's okay. I'm… mostly over it now. But, honestly, it taught me a lot about the fragility of people in this world, and how we should always live life to the fullest in every moment that we can—doesn't mean we have to stress about every little thing out there, but… you get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah…" she hummed, and in that moment, he pulled out of the hug, making her have to pull out as well. She smiled at him though. "You give good hugs." she blurted out, before blinking and blushing. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Jaune chuckled, shaking his head at her. "It's what you get from living with a large number of sisters I guess. Everyone expects hugs from you. Especially if you're the eldest."

Weiss chuckled at that as well, "You know, I think we're forgetting something in this relationship of ours."

"Oh? What's that?" Jaune asked, suddenly worried, "Did I mess up or—"

"No—no! It's not that. It's… well, we never really get properly introduced to each other, did we?"

He blinked, smiling and nodding at her. "No, we haven't. Then, I guess I'll start first." he took a breath and reached a hand out towards her. "Hi, I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, I'd like to think ladies love it, but I think we all know the truth in that. What's your name, snow angel?"

Weiss blinked, blushing slightly at the nickname he gave her. She then smiled at him and shook his hand, "Weiss Schnee, I don't have much of a catchphrase to it, but I suppose it's also short, sweet and rolls off the tongue. Nice to meet you, arc angel." she said, shaking his hand, delighting in how he blushed at what she called him.

At that moment, the two of them thought something about each other.

Maybe… just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to trust each other.

… they hoped.

* * *

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **merendinoemiliano - Glad to hear it!**

 **Monkeyboy0118 - Haha, yeah. Jaune works fast, and you just have to love how these two dorks talk to each other.**

 **Rapticon sr. the Goldenhearted - Thanks a lot man! And yeah, the basic idea in this story is that it's basically V5 Maturity Jaune and Weiss being applied to them pre-Beacon and all that. I think it's going to be a rather interesting story with all the butterflies that will happen. That being said, I hope you stick around just like the others, and I'm glad you think that way about this story, I really appreciate it! Haha.**

 **UF Haseo - Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A/N: Wohoo! This story is being fun so far, so I might go on for a pretty long time as I keep on writing this story daily. I'm enjoying it a lot, and I hope you guys do too! Would love to hear from your reviews haha.**

 **Also, the next chapter... may be a fun one. I don't know. You be the judge of that.**


	5. Bonding

**Legacy Unbound**

 **Chapter 4 - Bonding**

 **A/N: If you're interested in seeing early chapters or wish to help beta my stories, then you can go here: '** **discord .gg/zhn7zr7** **' Just remove the space.**

* * *

Weiss yawned as she got up from her bed, frowning as she saw that Winter wasn't in the bed next to her, nor was her mother in the other bed. She heard the faint noise of the shower running and thought that either her mother or sister were taking a bath right now.

She sighed as she got off her bed. If she were to be honest, she was expecting last night to have to share a bed with Jaune, but they just laughed it off and said that she didn't have to. And… well, between sleeping with her family or with Jaune—who she, at least in her mind, was someone who she hadn't really been with before—she chose her family. Because…

Well, other than how his sisters and mother seem to gave off the aura that they didn't want her to share a bed with him, she didn't want to leave her family alone either, seeing as it was only the three of them after all.

Though, now that she thought about it, she wondered how good Jaune was in bed. N-Not in that way—more in how she'd have liked to feel him hugging her as they slept.

Something for later on, she supposed.

Weiss walked over to their room's dresser and picked up a comb, brushing her hair with it. She watched herself in the mirror and once she was finished brushing up her hair, she placed the comb back down and frowned, touching the edges of her scarred eye.

She was glad she hadn't lost her vision, at least, the wonders of Aura she supposed, but it was still quite a scare for her mother and sister. Especially seeing how she had fought that Arma Gigas on her father's behalf.

She was proud of it though, she'd been able to prove herself to him, and although it did worry her mother quite a bit, it was still satisfying to see her father give in to her—their demands.

However, there was another thing to her scar which made her question things slightly. Did Jaune not see it? If he did, then why did he not comment or ask of it?

That made her frown, wondering of what he thought of her. Did he see it as an imperfection? Is that why he hadn't asked?

She didn't know for sure, and after a few more seconds of thinking, she sighed and shook her head. She wouldn't get to know anything unless she asked him herself.

Why did his opinion matter so much?

That… she didn't know either.

Deciding not to question herself too much lest she find herself even more confused, she stood up and looked towards the shower, seeing it still running with someone inside it.

Still not done, she supposed.

She decided that she might as well go downstairs into the common room to meet more of Jaune's family or see what he's up to. She didn't know, she was just… bored, she supposed.

If there was one thing she noticed in the Arc Manor that made it feel better to her than her own home, it was how it was vibrant and colorful everywhere, compared to the dull whites and blues which comprised of the Schnee Manor back in Atlas.

She liked it. It was very fitting considering they were in Mistral.

Walking down the brown stairs lined with gold, she found herself smelling a wonderful aroma, making her turn towards the kitchen, she glanced at the large living room for a moment, waving and smiling at Jaune's sisters who were conversing with her own sister, Winter, and she walked to the kitchen, wondering who was cooking.

When she walked into it, she smiled and was surprised to see Jaune be the one cooking alongside his mother.

He had his back turned on her as he hummed a tune along with his mother, cooking beside her, before turning around to face her as he was about to get some more ingredients. "Oh, good morning Weiss! You slept well?" he greeted, making his mother turn towards her as well,

"Good morning dear." Marianne said, making Weiss nod at her before looking back to Jaune.

"Good morning, Jaune, Marianne. Yes, I have slept well." she replied, chuckling as she walked into the kitchen to watch as Jaune went to work preparing their meals. "It must be rather exhausting preparing a large meal all the time." she commented, watching the amount of pancakes, bacons, and eggs being cooked. Not to mention the large pans they were using for cooking.

Jaune just chuckled however and shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't mind. I love cooking, it's one of those things that I just like doing, and having to cook for the whole family, while at times exhausting, is rather rewarding."

Weiss nodded, watching as Marianne broke an egg and cooked it on the pan, surprised at the precision and speed at which she does so. "Can I help?" Weiss blurted out, blushing as she realized how she'd said that out loud all of a sudden.

Marianne turned to her with a raised brow, and both her and Jaune smiled. "Of course dear. Jaune, you can let Weiss take care of the pancake mix." she said, turning to Jaune and he nodded, walking over to one of the hangers which held a number of aprons and handed Weiss one, which she gratefully accepted.

Then he led her inside the kitchen and handed her the pancake mix, instructing her how to mix it, she nodded at his words and she followed them, smiling when she succeeded and Jaune praised her.

She didn't know why exactly, but she found this to be a rather fun experience for her, helping out in the kitchen was something she'd never really been able to do much, even with her mother, as it would usually only be Klein or one of the other servants who would cook for them. Which… now that she noticed, there weren't really much of any servants in the Arc Manor at all.

She found that interesting, but supposed that it made sense considering how much emphasis they put on their family bonding. It was insightful, to say the least, the Schnee could certainly learn something from this.

* * *

As per their plans, Jaune and Weiss had decided to have a few dates in a number of different restaurants first, so far, in Weiss' mind, it had been going well. The more she talked with him the more she found herself actually liking him, his generally relaxed and, at times, goofy, attitude was certainly refreshing in comparison to a lot of the suitors that had tried for her hand before. Suitors which her father had chosen himself.

Really, this only managed to make her mother look better in her eyes, proving more and more that there was only one thing Jacques was good at. And that was business.

Everything else… well, he was rather terrible, but somehow, at that time, the Schnee were rather desperate to find a suitable businessman to takeover their company when Nicholas, her grandfather, was growing ill.

That being said, however, her current topics with Jaune covered her side of the family, since he'd given her plenty of information on his own already. Ones that made her genuinely happy, and at times, laugh.

"Wow, your dad really is a dick." he said, stirring his drink absently, as he put his chin on his palm while his arm was on the table. He looked so relaxed that she didn't even mind how it was technically bad mannerism on the table.

"That he is." Weiss nodded, mirroring his pose as well, but leaning to the side this time. She shrugged, "Well, I suppose it only makes sense. He is a ruthless business man after all."

"Still a dick." Jaune shrugged, making her chuckle. "I suppose your brother, Whitley, follows in that same vein?"

"That he does, yes." she nodded, "Shame, really. But it's not exactly easy to change him when he idolizes our father a lot."

He hummed, "Makes sense, I suppose. At least your mother is a wonderful person."

Weiss smiled, "Yes. I love my mother a lot, as I said before she is one of the reasons why I had even trusted you that much in the first place, but even without that, I do find myself enjoying your company quite a bit."

"Aww, stop it, you're making me blush." Jaune said in a girly manner, making her roll her eyes. "But yeah, I can see why. Though I never did get one thing though, why are you the heiress and not Winter?"

At that, Weiss gave a sad smile, "It's… a long and complicated story. But… essentially, since Winter was generally rebellious of father and had enlisted in the Atlas Military it eventually led to our father disowning her."

Jaune frowned at that, "And your mother couldn't do anything to stop it?"

Weiss looked down at that, sitting straight again and sighing. "Well… mother… wasn't exactly always like this." she sighed. "At that time, she had been drowning in alcoholism and…" she paused, not sure how to continue, her hand just played around with the piece of tissue on the table, as she tried to remember and forget the memory at the same time.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, surprised when she opened her eyes to see Jaune's hand on top of her own. She looked up at him as he was giving her an encouraging smile.

"You don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable about it." he said, and she felt her heart beat slightly faster with that, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you but… I need to do this." she said, letting out a small breath, staring at their hands this time as he absently rubbed the back of her hand. "At that time, not only was my father… well, abusing me, but my mother was too. It was… suffocating, and Winter was barely even there—Whitley himself was a no-go as I did my best to protect him at that time, but… I suppose it was too late." she smiled softly as she felt him squeeze her hand, making her turn her hand around to squeeze back as well. "My mother eventually got out of it though when my grandfather had passed away. He had a will, and… mother had nearly burnt it away, lost to time forever, but, thankfully, she didn't. And when she read it, she… she changed. For the better, I suppose." she muttered the last part, feeling tears roll down her eyes, surprised once more when Jaune stood up and wiped her tears by her side, but thankful, hugging him as she did.

"Do you need to take a break? I can get water for you if you need it." Jaune asked, and she just smiled at him, wordlessly nodding. He smiled and hugged her, kissing her hair. "I'll be right back." he said, walking away to get her water.

She sat there, frozen.

Absently, she felt her hand go to her hair, at the spot where he had just kissed her.

Her heart beat faster.

He… he kissed her.

Not in the way that most lovers did, not on the lips, but on her hair, one of the most precious parts of her body… and he did it so… lovingly?

She didn't know, but if that was any indication… then it meant that he cared for her.

And she didn't know what to think of it.

"Weiss?" his voice, she looked up at him and wondered how someone could have such a wonderful voice, but… he just smiled at her, handing her a glass of water that was in his hand. "Here's your water."

She opened her mouth to say something, but for all the voice she had, one regarded as beautiful by many, she couldn't speak. So she settled for a wordless nod, and a smile, accepting the glass of water with her hands.

As she drank it down, she thought of many things—things that were far beyond her reach and in the future.

With what she had just felt from him, she felt that she could reach some of the things she had once felt were unreachable.

All thanks to him.

He sat down again, this time next to her, pulling his seat so he was right beside her. She appreciated it, more than she could say, but for some reason her mind couldn't help but focus on him—and him only.

His scent, that of an earthly smell, one that reminded her of dandelions and roses, and he…

Was this… love?

"You know…" he spoke again, and she found herself focusing her attention on him, watching as his face turned forlorn, as if he was reminiscing something. "That kind of reminds me of how I had been before… after Carmine died." she opened her mouth to give her condolences but he just shook his head and smiled down at her. "No, it's okay… I probably should have talked about this before, but, in a way, I was like your mother—not on the alcoholism part—at least, in how I was wallowing in my depression and not letting myself move forward to face the future—to face the present."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" she mumbled, apologizing as she made him remember of it. But… to her surprise, she didn't see a sad look on his face, in fact, he looked rather… happy. Almost refreshed, really.

"It's okay, I've let go of a lot of that now. Honestly, if it weren't for my sisters slapping me one by one and reminding me of what Carmine had said—to me specifically of all things—I don't think I'd have been able to let go of the past. That… that I'd have always looked back at it as something that I could have changed—as something that I had control over, when… in reality, I did not." he said, sighing and shrugging a bit. "If it weren't for that, I don't think I'd have found the courage to use Atra Mors, the other family heirloom, and would have never found out just how… useful, that failure was. I still regret being weak at that time, but I'm past that now… now, I'm just working to make sure that I don't make the same mistake ever again." he said, smiling as he leaned down close to her face. "That I don't make the same mistake of letting my loved ones die without me being able to do anything about it." he chuckled, leaning closer towards her and wrapping his hand around the back of her head.

She blushed, hands wrapping around the back of his neck, "Am I one of them?" she asked meekly, and silently cursed herself for acting so shy around him.

What changed? She… one moment she didn't mind being close to him, and the next… she was shy? What happened to her?

He chuckled at her, leaning his forehead on top of her own, she could see that he was blushing as well—could it be?

No… it couldn't, right? It's only been three days… how could things change so much?

"Is that even a question?" he asked in turn, raising a brow.

Her heart skipped a beat, and in that moment, she knew… that it was love.

That kind of love that she found oh so annoying to find and figure out.

She smiled at him and pulled him closer, and no words needed to be said as the two of them closed their eyes.

That… that was their first kiss.

* * *

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **Rapticon sr. the Goldenhearted - Hmm, perhaps I should have mentioned Jacques a little bit earlier, but that's beside the point, yes Willow is good mom in this one, so yay for Weiss. Considering the short chapters with the update schedule... well, yes, I understand, but like, I can't exactly just extend the chapters since it would break the pacing for me lol.**

 **Fun fact, Chapter 2 and 3 were supposed to be one chapter until I realized that too many things happened in that one chapter alone, so I split them up. I'll consider getting to 4k words per chapter or something more than that though, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to manage that daily... but we'll see. (Also, here's a long chapter just for you :D)**

 **Yeah, the Jaune and Weiss romance is... well, as you can see, it's not quite a slow burn, but then again... it's not like it doesn't make sense, these two are more matured, and know what they want, so... it's obvious that this was going to happen quick, lol. And yes, more White Knight is good, I'm glad you understand. :D**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks again dude!**

* * *

 **A/N: Early update, I couldn't hold back :'(**


	6. Arrival

**Legacy Unbound**

 **Chapter 5 - Arrival**

 **If you're interested in seeing early chapters or wish to help beta my stories, then you can go here: '** **discord .gg/zhn7zr7** **' Just remove the space.**

* * *

Jaune watched as the silhouette of Beacon Academy appeared just over the horizon as they approached it in their Bullhead.

He couldn't believe it, he—they were almost there… his dream was coming true.

A smile came upon his face as they approached Beacon Academy, and he looked down to his side, seeing the white-haired beauty sleeping in his arms.

… he still couldn't believe this either.

Weiss Schnee. If one were to tell him that he would be engaged to a beautiful woman such as her—not to mention one as loving as her—he wouldn't have believed them. Even if it were his father telling him that.

He softly hugged her and kissed her hair, he loved doing that. He knew that she loved it too, if her small giggle was any indication.

He smiled and softly shook her awake. "Come on snow angel, it's almost time for school…" he whispered, smiling as she made a small groaning noise.

"I want to be in your arms a little longer, arc angel…" she mumbled as she attempted to snuggle into him further.

He just laughed, "Come on Weiss, we're almost at Beacon, don't want to be late in getting out, now do we?"

"I'd gladly do it if I could stay in your loving arms longer." she mumbled again, and he chuckled again even as he felt his heart skip a beat.

Very loving indeed, if not dangerously so. "Come on. We'll have time for this later on, we're almost at Beacon." he said, and finally, she sighed, opening her eyes to pout at him. He just chuckled and kissed her hair again, feeling her wrap her hands around the back of his neck, when he pulled away, she pulled him down close to her face and he saw her blushing. He knew he was blushing as well, but he just smiled. "Does our little snow angel require a kiss?" he teased, already knowing the answer to his question.

She pouted at him, before closing her eyes expectantly, "Yes… please." she whispered, and he smiled at her, closing his eyes as well, before he proceeded to kiss her softly.

Weiss was… well, she was very deprived of a lot of love. It's why he had her spend a lot of time with his sisters in the time she had stayed with them back in the Arc Manor. They filled that hole in her heart, and apparently, he most especially filled that hole. He wasn't complaining, he loved her a lot as well, and it would be much better in the long run if things were this way for their marriage to go smoothly.

Their first kiss… it was spontaneous, certainly, but it was not unwanted. They needed it in the moment, and, well, at the time, at least for Jaune, he was desperate to find something meaningful in their relationship. Maybe she did as well, he wouldn't know completely, but that may have been the case considering how she had cried in joy afterwards. Hugging him for a good five minutes as he whispered loving words to her ears.

He loved her. Both at that time and now, but he could feel that love grow stronger everyday he was with her—heck, even when he wasn't with her. In the few weeks that had passed with them separating as she went back to Atlas after their introductions and first few dates, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He could focus on other things at that time, yes, he focused especially hard on his training, but he just couldn't bring himself to not think about her constantly.

They still talked through their scrolls in that time, for the most part foregoing their initial method of sending each other text messages and going straight towards calling each other.

It strengthened that affirmation within him. He truly did love her, and, as far as he knew, she loved him just as much, if not more so.

As they separated from the kiss, they just laid their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." they both said at the same time, and he could feel his heart soar in… in joy? He didn't know, it was… it was such a weird feeling to him. He didn't even think there was a word to describe this feeling.

They kissed once again, this time much more briefly, and after Weiss stole a kiss from him _again_ , they both separated.

He was still unfamiliar with this, and he could tell she was as well, but… so far they were both satisfied. At least, for now. He hoped he could do more for her later—truly show how deep his love reached for her, but… he didn't know. He could only hope for his love to be enough.

Weiss turned to watch their Bullhead approach Beacon Academy, and Jaune stared at her.

He still didn't know how he was enough for her. Still couldn't understand just how she could love someone like him, but… if there was anything he could do though, he could return that love, to the best of his ability.

His ancestors—and father—was right. Love was a very tricky and weird feeling.

But he felt it.

For her.

Weiss Schnee.

He loved her.

* * *

Beacon Academy itself was a lot bigger than he'd expected—and he was expecting it to be quite big already. Jaune walked beside Weiss as they went down from their private Bullhead, watching as a number of other students went out of the Bullhead beside them.

As they set foot on the ground he heard the sound of wheels rolling on the ground and he looked behind him to see their supplies—mainly Weiss' Dust supply—get pushed on a roller bed by one of the SDC personnel. He smiled and nodded at the man, who smiled and nodded back at him in turn.

Weiss then directed the personnel and the man nodded, before nodding at the two of them. "Good luck to the two of you. Mr. Arc, Ms. Schnee." the personnel said and they both nodded at him as he went towards the inside of the Beacon Academy buildings.

"Jaune?" Jaune blinked, turning to Weiss as she held out her right hand towards him.

"Of course." he said with a chuckle, holding her hand and interlocking their fingers. He felt a bit guilty for having to wear his fingerless gloves, but it didn't seem like she minded all that much, content to feel the warm touch of his hand.

People were watching them again. He had to bite back a sigh as he noticed a number of students watching them, some of whom were whispering with each other. Probably gossiping, he didn't know.

it's not that he wasn't used to the attention—several parties in which he had to attend as the Arc scion in Mistral certainly got him used to it—it was more that it was something he had to live with now as he was engaged with Weiss that made him annoyed. "Is it really that surprising…?" he muttered to himself, turning as he heard Weiss chuckle.

"Oh come now. Let them watch. Better for them to know now than later." she said, patting his arm with her other hand,

"Oh? What is it that they need to know anyways?" he asked, curious as he leaned down towards her.

Weiss grinned at him, "That you're mine," she said, before giving him a chaste kiss, as his eyes went wide. "And mine alone."

Jaune stood there for a moment, blinking before laughing and shaking his head. "Oh Weiss, you know that I'm yours for as long as you need me." he said, chuckling as they walked forward, this time ignoring the gasps of a few students as they witnessed their kiss.

Weiss hummed, "Then I need you forever." she said with a smile, leaning on his arm.

Jaune raised a brow in turn, "Quite a hard bargain, Ms. Schnee, but not one I'm willing to back down upon." he grinned, before kissing her hand. "I shall be yours forevermore, I say this in the name of Arc."

"Hmm, perhaps, an Arc does not go back against their word after all…" she muttered with a devious smile. "But it is not enough."

"Oh?" he asked, raising a brow again, suddenly feeling worried. "Then what is it I must do, snow angel?"

Weiss smiled, hands going around the back of his neck as she leaned towards him. "I think you already know, arc angel."

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her, trying not to grin as he heard a number of people around them squeal.

Before Jaune could say anything however, he heard someone groan behind him. "Oh my god, could the two of you just get a room already?!" They both turned to the source of the voice and saw a blonde haired girl who stood beside a black haired girl in a red cloak. "You're corrupting my baby sister here!"

They both laughed, separating slightly and facing the two sisters. "Sorry, snow angel here is quite needy." Jaune said, smiling sheepishly at them as he scratched the back of his head.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and held onto his arm, raising a brow at the sisters. "I suppose we'll have to find a room later—"

"Weiss!"

"—but regardless of that, I suppose we're acting far too intimate in public." she muttered, putting a hand to her chin, before raising a brow at the two sisters—who looked far too different from each other to be considered actual sisters, but then she supposed it made sense if they were half-sisters instead. "Oh, forgive me, I'm Weiss Schnee, and this is my fiancé, Jaune Arc, I believe we haven't met before."

"Yeah, first time we actually saw you guys here, duh." Yang rolled her eyes, "Regardless, I'm Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister, Ruby Rose! You can say after so _Long_ we _Rose_ to the challenge and finally went to Beacon. Eh? Eh?"

Weiss just blinked, frowning at her, before glaring at Jaune as he snickered, "What? It was pretty _punny_." he said, and she punched him in the arm slightly, "Ow! Sorry, I just really found it funny!"

Yang gasped at this while Ruby groaned, "Oh my god! A fellow blond who understands my sense of humor! I thought I'd never find the day…" Yang said dramatically, wiping a fake tear in her eye.

"Are all blonds like this…?" Ruby muttered, her face in her hands.

Weiss, however, just glared at Yang. "I'm sorry, but he's taken. He's mine."

Yang just rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, Ice Queen, no need to protect your man. I'm not taking him away from you, I just want to hang out with him!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang and pulled Jaune closer towards her, who gulped at what was happening, "Mine."

"Okay, okay, geez. I just wanted to talk to someone who could understand my sense of humor for once! Still though, good taste in guys, gotta give him a ten out of ten." Yang grinned, waggling her brows at Jaune, who just chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah… thanks…?" he said nervously, unsure of how to diffuse the situation at hand.

"Yang…" Ruby muttered, pulling Yang backwards as Weiss continued to glare at her. "I think we should go…" she said nervously as she looked around at the people who were watching them.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Fine. Anyways, if you wanna hang out, you can just look for me." she said, winking at Jaune who just sighed and shook his head, watching as they walked away.

He turned to Weiss and saw her glare turn into a frown as she sighed and looked down.

Jaune frowned at this and kneeled in front of her, smiling softly. "Hey… it's okay. I'm not going to leave you." he whispered, hugging her.

Weiss hugged back almost immediately, tears staining his shoulder as she sobbed silently, "Promise?"

He chuckled at that, "I promise. I love you, how could I ever leave you?" he whispered, rubbing her back. "Come on, we're going to be late." he said, urging her slightly.

After a few seconds, she nodded, and let go of him, letting him stand up.

He took her hand in his and she gripped it tightly, as if never wanting to let go. He just squeezed back softly. "I won't ever go away." he whispered to her, and she smiled, nodding at him as she wiped her tears.

"Of course." she said, and they walked towards the Beacon Auditorium.

Jaune let out a silent sigh.

If only he could promise that last part.

* * *

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **Rapticon sr. the Goldenhearted - Eh, that chapter just happened to be pretty long, and all that. I also got pretty bored after writing this one so I decided I might as well post it and get it over with. Not sure if it's all that good compared to the previous chapters, but I'll take what I can get lol.**

 **Turquoise Leaf - Maybe... if I could understand what you're saying there XD**

 **Guest - Maybe Jacques dies? Maybe he doesn't? Who knows at this point, lol. Besides, _someone_ has to be running the company while Willow or the other Schnee's are away. And, like my Beta said, he needs to be beaten at his own game to make things more satisfying.**

* * *

 **A/N: Still trying to find a good schedule for myself, I'm not very sure. I can probably try doing 8AM/8PM EST next time, but... we'll see.**


End file.
